True Lies
by totally left out
Summary: Ok, here it is... Hope you like it... ANGELINA AND FRED FIC! About their togetherness! Read and Review it Please! They are in 6th year here... In love and ready for a lifetime together until........ READ IT!
1. Just Been Kissed

**

* * *

True Lies**

_**By totally left out**_

You must excuse me for the lousy vocabulary and corny scenes in this story. It my first time to write a fanfic so have mercy.

So here it goes, Angelina is in King Cross Station waiting to get on the Hogwarts Express. She is little late though and Alicia won't like that.................

* * *

Chapter 1- Just Been Kissed 

"Ouch!" I cried.

A man wearing a long brown coat had bumped into me. He didn't even apologize. I glared at him angrily and watched him disappear into the crowd. Muggles could be so rude (no offense to you all).

"Bye mom," I said.

"Be careful Ange, there are a whole lot of muggles here. Take care of Princess," she replied kissing me in the forehead.

You might be wondering who Princess is. Well she is my owl. She was the smartest one I ever knew. She and Harry's owl, Hedwig, were of the same breed. They were very rare.

I looked at my watch it was 10:55. I had 5 more minutes to get on the Hogwarts Express.

I looked to where my mom was standing. She was gone. She had probably already apparated.

I pushed the cart with my entire luggage towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It took me quite some time to get past the flock of muggles rushing to their trains.

When I got there, I first made sure no one was watching me. I started off in a run. I felt myself go through the stonewall and out onto platform nine and three quarters.

"Hoot hoot," Princess exclaimed.

She had recognized the train.

I surveyed the Hogwarts express. Same old, same old. I was glad to see the smoke and steam erupting from its chimney once again.

Suddenly my phone rang. My ring tone was_My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne._

_**He was everything, everything that I wanted.**_

_**We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it.**_

_**All of our me-**_

I got the phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Heller," I answered.

"ANGELINA JOHNSON, WHERE ARE YOU?" came Alicia's voice screaming through the earpiece.

She always complained about my tardiness.

"I'm right outside," I said in a dull monotonous tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Well hurry up! The train is about to leave," she shouted again.

"I'm coming your highness," I replied sarcastically.

I turned my phone off and put it in the pocket of my denim jeans.

I pushed my cart to the back of the train and left it with a nice house elf that offered to load it for me.

I got Princess and carried her inside.

The aisle was still crowded. It took me a long time to get past all the students and into a compartment.

What a stroke of luck! I had entered a compartment full of Slytherins including Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle. I stuck my tongue out at them then hurried outside.

"Yo Ange, over here," someone shrieked.

I spun around and saw Katie waving her hand wildly at me. I waved right back and made my way to her compartment. Once inside, I smiled.

"Hi guys...........how was your summer?" I greeted.

"BORING,"

"Stressful,"

"Fun,"

"Useless,"

Most of my close friends were there. There was Aliocia and Katie. The Weasely twins were there too. Oliver was missing as well as Cho. But I suspected that they were in the special compartment reserved for prefects.

I sat beside Fred. I looked at him and he stared back at me. I blushed.

I had a huge crush on Fred. I thought everything about him was perfect, his red hair and black eyed and that cute cute smile and....................

Wait! Getting to mushy.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the candy lady asked.

I wondered why she said that every year.

"I'll get two chocolate frogs please," I said politely.

"I'll get 4 of each kind," Alicia said.

"Same here," Katie said next.

Alicia and Katie were form a family of galleonaires. My family wasn't so wealthy so I wasn't either.

I collected all the money and handed them over to the candy lady. Everything cost about 27 galleons and 8 sickles.

The candy lady dumped all of the candies, chocolates, biscuits, lollipops, dips, and my two chocolate frogs in my arms.

I struggled with them, carrying everything towards Alicia and Katie. I finally dumped everything on the empty seat next to Katie. Fred and George looked at the pile and smacked their lips together. They looked towards Alicia and Katie with pleading faces.

Alicia first spoke, "Fine, dig in." she muttered very annoyed.

Fred and George looked like a blur as they began eating. They grabbed much of everything and stuffed their faces. I took my two chocolate frogs away from the twin's tornado; afraid they might eat it by mistake.

I went back to my seat. Fred was starting on a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. He stared at me then handed me one.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

I never liked these, after getting vomit flavor when I was young but I decided to give it a try. I popped the tiny bean into my mouth. I chewed slightly, getting ready to spit it out just in case. I had eaten the flavor of strawberry. Now, that was a better flavor. I swallowed happily.

I gave one chocolate frog to Fred.

"Thank you," he tried to say. It came out "Fank Fou," though because his mouth was so full.

He swallowed everything in his mouth. He wiped his chin with the sleeve of his jacket. He tore open the packaging of the chocolate frog and took a look at the collectible card inside.

"I got the Patty Peppermint collectible card!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

George jumped up too. "That is the hardest one to get!" he said just as excited with a tone of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah," Fred replied. "It was the only one a needed to complete my collection." He uttered.

Fred sat down again.

"I bought you a chocolate frog because I knew you collected those cards," I said.

George nudged him with his elbow. Fred nudged him right back. He just looked at me and smiled.

I decided that I would save my chocolate frog for later.

"Reducio!" I cried, pointing my wand at the frog.

The frog shrunk and put it in my pocket.

"Oh, I have to go," Katie said getting up. "Oliver wants me to meet him near the front of the train." She continued.

"Bye!" we yelled at her. "Just leave, fine, abandon us..." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's not that Ange, it just tha"

"Zip it Kate. Just go have fun ok?" I said cutting her short. I winked at her.

She stepped out the door and with a flip of her robe she was gone.

And then there were four 

Alicia spoke next, "Well...." She began. "I'm going to go change into my robes. George, wanna come?" she asked looking at George in a weird way.

"Sure," he replied, shrugging.

I doubt they were gonna change. I chuckled haughtily to myself.

They grabbed their things and with that they were gone too.

And then there were two 

I was left alone with Fred. I looked out the window not even daring to look him straight in the face. I might do something stupid.

I watched some fields whiz by. Up ahead I saw a long dark tunnel we were going to go through. I hated that dark, scary tunnel. I couldn't stand to look at it any longer. I pulled away from the window. I stared at Fred. He stared right back. He had sparkles in his eyes and a mischievous grin. I knew at once he was planning something.

"The tunnel is coming up right?" he asked.

I thought about why he could care. I said, "Yeah, but why do you care? I know you hate that tunnel as much as I do."

"Oh, Nothing..." he replied. He still looked funny. All daydreamy and weak.

Just then, darkness blanketed over Fred and I. It was pretty spooky. I felt a chill run down my spine. Now I knew why I hated this tunnel. Fred squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Then he grabbed my hand.

Was he scared? I sure didn't know. I felt him shift his position again. He sort of leaned closer. There were butterflies in my stomach. I held my breath, expecting something spectacular to happen, expecting a little surprise.

What a surprise it was! My mind went foggy and I didn't know what happened. My knees trembled and my throat was dry. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

As the light came back, my hand was still grasped in his. I was shocked to see a triumphant smile on Fred's face. He took his other hand and used it to brush back his hair. He also used it to touch his lips. He looked at me and his cheeks turned red. My lips were still puckered, but then I opened my mouth and gaped at Fred speechless.

I didn't know a lot of things. I surely wasn't the brightest in my year. And surely I wasn't the best quidditch player in the world but something in my mind told me. Something in my thoughts and memories raced. The chocolate on my lips told me that **I had just been kissed.**


	2. Cell Phone Picture

* * *

So so, here is the update now... Sorry that it took so long. We had exams in school (no thanks to my teachers).

But before everything, I would like to thank all those who reviewed and I hope more people will keep reviewing.

Now, let us begin. Oh no! The others are coming back... will they spot anything different between the two? Will they find out?

* * *

Chapter 2- Cell phone Picture 

I blushed red at the thought. Had that really happened? I turned to look at Fred, searching for a sign that nothing happened. He was facing the other way so I couldn't see the expression on his face. I'm pretty sure I knew what happened, and it really did happen.

The clue? Well my hand was still in his. Apparently, he didn't want to let go no matter how hard I tried.

Wait! What was that noise? Some footsteps. They were coming towards us. Closer...Closer. I tried to pull my hand free from Fred. Everyone would find out! There was laughter behind the compartment door. They were so close! I finally found my voice.

"Fred! What are you doing? They are just outside!" I blurted out.

His expression remained blank, but he let go of my hand. It was red. He was squeezing it so tightly a while ago. I wonder why?

The compartment door slid open.

"Yeah I remem" Cho started saying.

Oliver, Katie and Cho stopped at the doorway. They looked suspiciously at us; they could always tell when something was up.

"What happened here?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing," I said trying to look dumb and without a clue.

"Ok," Katie said slowly.

She looked at Cho and Oliver. They all raised their eyebrows, then shrugged.

Phew! That was so close. I could breathe again now. Fred was still staring into space as if there was something interesting in the air. I could notice that he was trying to avoid my angry stare. He finally turned to face me. He winked secretly. Huh? I still winked back. What had been going on?

The three sat down. Katie got her cd player out and started singing along with the Simple Plan's song, **_"I'm Just a Kid."_** Cho began reading the Witch Weekly. She loved that magazine; it had all sorts of gossips about famous witches and wizards. Oliver eyed the pile of candies and chocolates greedily. He reached out and grabbed a sugar quill. He began nibbling on it.

I glanced around. Everyone had something to do. Fred was now pressing the keys on his cell phone. It seemed he was texting someone. That gave me an idea. I got my cell phone out. I went into camera mode. I shot pictures here and there. I tried not to arise suspicion to myself. I really wanted to take a picture of Fred. I pointed the camera everywhere pretending to take a picture of Oliver, Katie and Cho too. They all smiled. They thought I was really taking their picture. I pointed at Fred. He smiled too. I shot this time.

How cute he looked! I knew I would be kissing that picture every single night before going to bed. I saved the picture then put my cell phone in my pocket once more.

The train began slowing down. I guess we were finally at Hogwarts. I started fixing my things and gathering all the uneaten pieces of candy. I was the neat one in the group. I slipped some owl treats to Princess. She gobbled them up happily.

The train ceased to a halt. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood up. We all made our way past the noisy first, second and third years. I saw some of my old friends. I tried to wave merrily. I couldn't get what happened a while ago out of my head. I finally made it out of the train and down on the cold hard pavement.

The cool crisp air surrounded me. I made my way to one of the invisible horse-drawn carriages. I was determined to get out of the freezing weather. It was soooo cold that my breath came out in big puffs of smoke.

These creatures that pulled the carriages amazed me. I could feel it breathing. I could tell that it was cold too. I tried to reach forward and pat it.

"Oh," I cried.

My hand brushed against something spiky. I rubbed the creature's neck. It purred softly. I wondered what these creatures were. I loved animals.

I pulled my hand away and hoisted myself onto the carriage. No one was there. I picked the seat on the farthest right.

I made myself comfortable then I patiently waited for the carriage to move. I felt the carriage bend to the left. Someone would be joining me for the trip.

My whole body froze at the sight of Fred's face. His face had grown red from the cold weather but went even darker when he saw me. He gave me one look and sat on the seat farthest from mine.

He started drumming his fingers against his knee. He bit his lip nervously.

"Am I right?" he said, as the carriage started to move.

There was silence. He was arguing to himself to tell or not to tell?

"We fell the same way about each other?" he finally asked.

I hadn't prepared for this. I didn't know what to say or what to do. Was it hot in here or was it just I? Sweat trickled down my face. My eyes shifted form corner to corner looking for a way out. I decided to take the plunge. The dare.

I nodded my head in reply. I gulped.

Fred didn't say anything. He started tapping his foot on the carriage floor.

"All these years I've been hiding it from you, thinking you would laugh at me. But you felt the same way."

"I did the same," I said.

"That explains the chocolate frog," he continued.

I looked towards the ceiling. Of course that was the reason!

"I saw what you were doing a while ago," he said.

What? He knew?

"You weren't really taking the others picture, you just wanted a shot of me." He grumbled.

"How did you find out?" I asked, the carriage was getting hotter.

"I know everything," he replied, smiling.

"Besides," he continued, "I did the same thing."

In the wo-.

He took out his cell pone and showed me the picture. I was there, looking at him, not smiling though. He had used it as his background. How sweet!

He looked at it triumphantly and kissed it before putting it back in his pocket.

I blushed at the sight. He moved closer to me. There went me heart, jumping up to my throat. I couldn't explain the feeling when Fred was around. It was like I could just fly away. He made me soooooooo happy, which made me know that he was the one.

He held my hand again. I gazed into his eyes. I closed mine, he closed his. I brought my face closer to his; he brought his face closer to mine. Once again there was that fluttering sensation. We kissed passionately on the lips. We held for about 15 seconds. The best 15 seconds of my life. His lips against mine and his tongue rolling in with mine.

He brought his hand down and touched me. Touched me in a way anyone ever touched me before. He was a really good kisser and I was lucky to have him.

Now I had someone, like everyone else. It was the beginning of a new relationship.


	3. One More Time

Now after receiving the results of my test, let's say that it is quite all right to right here again. I wanna thank all those people who sent me reviews.... Thanks ever so much. I'll try to make the story a little interesting.

It will be interesting, but gross at the same time. So I'd recommend you guyz to go and read something else and close your eyes as it comes to the end of this chapter.

Now, let's see... where was I? Oh, that's right... Riding in the carriage... Bla Bla Bla

Chapter 3- One More Time 

I was practically smiling form ear to ear. Hello? Could that really happen? Well, I was super happy then. What had happened was amazing. So totally, driving me crazy amazing!

Let's say I never let go of his hand until the end of the ride. I could see he was happy too, I'm sure he was cheery too but hey, one can't be so sure.

"You know we can't tell anyone about this, right?" I asked.

He nodded still not looking at me. He was probably embarrassed after what happened. Was he? I could tell he felt ashamed, but not about the kiss. It was about something else. I could hear his heart beat all the way here. _Thump thump._ It went rapidly.

I could tell he was trying to hide something from me.

"Why can't we tell?" he finally spoke.

"Won't they laugh at us?" I said slowly, thinking about it myself.

Why couldn't we tell anyone? I guess I was just too horrified to have the whole school staring and laughing at the sight of us. The girls would tell me he wasn't good enough and that he was never serious.

I glanced at him sideways. He had a very solemn expression on his face. For once, he looked mature and serious. I was glad about that. No more childish pranks for my man. He grew up! Finally!

"I guess your right," he replied to my comment.

He looked at me seriously (wow!) for the first time. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"How beautiful you look today Angelina," he said still not breaking the intent stare.

I was shocked. Both at the comment and the way he said it. It was just so out of the blue. He was saying it in a romantic "adultish" way. Besides, it was the first time he had used my full name.

"Thanks," I said, it felt really awkward saying that.

The carriage stopped slowly.

I began to get up. Fred held me down. I looked at him puzzlingly.

He told me to keep quiet using his finger. I didn't know what was going on but I just followed along.

We waited a really long time. I heard many heavy footsteps passing our carriage and they grew fainter and fainter and then completely disappeared. Fred listened for anyone else. He popped his head out of the carriage and looked around.

"The ghost is clear," he said.

"Why did we have to wait anyway?" I asked.

"So we could go down and walk together without anyone seeing us," he explained.

"Ok," I mumbled softly, he was smart and romantic too!

Under the moonlight just him and I walking together, hand in hand. Ooohhhhhhhhhhh!

We stepped down on the soft wet grass of the Hogwarts' grounds. The air smelled fresh and piney. But the weather was freezing cold.

"Brrrrrrrrrrr," I shivered.

"It's so cold," I told Fred.

He took his robe off and flung it over my shoulder. Warmth spread over me. He was so sweet! He started to drag me across the grounds and toward the castle.

I could see the flickering lights on the lake. The first years should be passing there by now.

I strolled along the soft moist grass and merrily made my way up the stone cold steps and into the home I missed so much over the summer.

I pushed through the front oak doors. I had to shield my eyes for the hallways were lit so brightly. The floor was so shiny that I could see my reflection, as well as Fred's looking at it. We quickly made our way to the great hall for we knew we were late.

We got there just in time because Professor Mcgonagall was ushering some of the last 3rd year students inside. I walked briskly toward her, letting go of Fred's hand. It was bad enough Fred and I were arriving together, it would give us away.

I greeted Professor Mcgonagall she looked at me coldly. With an expression saying, "Late on the first day! Not a good start Miss Johnson!"

I hurriedly ran away from her hard cold stare. I could hear Fred doing the same thing behind me.

I spotted Alicia and the others. I sat down beside Katie, and she obediently moved to make room for me. I saw Fred sit beside George and his friend Lee Jordan. They began chatting at once.

"Where were you, Miss Angelina Johnson?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, just shut it Alicia," I said irritated and angrily.

She looked offended. I quickly patted her hand; she just looked the other way. Oh, another problem.

All throughout the welcome feast, my mind was focused on Fred, and only Fred. Fred when Professor Dumbledore was making announcements, Fred when Seamus Finnigan spilled pumpkin juice on Hermione Granger, Fred when everyone was talking about the new rooms for the 6th and 7th years (we were getting one for each of us) and Fred when the professors told us to go to bed (early) and prepare for the next day.

I was so preoccupied that I didn't even notice someone pull me aside and bring me inside an old closet. When I finally came to my senses, _I_ realized that it was Fred who had pulled me aside. He gave me the quiet signal again and this time I understood.

We waited for like forever and I was sure everyone was asleep. He brought me outside and put his arm on my shoulders. A sign. I thought.

We made our way slowly and quietly up the moving staircases, careful not to fall for it was so dark. We finally found the portrait of the Pink Fat Lady.

We apologized for waking her up and said the password (Fred knew it already). Once inside, I gave him a sign, which meant goodnight. He shook his head and followed me to my dormitory. The stairs gave away under him. I forgot! Boys weren't allowed near the girls' dormitories!

He walked, rubbing his back, and motioned me to follow him. He grabbed my hand and led me up to his dormitory. The stairs didn't collapse under me for girls were trustworthier than boys.

He stopped me in front of his door.

"Goodnight," he said quietly and kissed me on the cheek leaning my back against his door.

I gave him a peck on the cheek too. Leaning his back against the door. It happened one more time.  the thing I had been hoping for.  I never knew it would end so soon.


	4. Caught In The Act

Many reviews... Thanks very much. Some are even giving me tips about how to improve... I will try my best :P thanks to PhiloshopiLapis for telling me that it wasn't too realistic and I will improve on that. Here are other people I want to thank:

Evilevergreen- Thanks for the great reviews! I will try to include all parts

Fredslilangel- thanks!

Luvin' it- hey Bea, my fic isn't that great... so you better not say that yours is ugly... cause it's not... HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?

Katdlc- Hi Kat, but what did you think of the story?

And to all those who also reviewed (that I forgot) thank you, I really appreciate it.

Now, on with the story... next day? Will Fred and Angelina be able to hide it?!?

* * *

Chapter 4- Caught In The Act 

I woke up earlier than Fred the next day. It was only 5:00. I had only slept for three hours! Oh well, I could catch up with my sleep in Professor Binns' class. There was still at least one hour or so before I had to be downstairs, so I took my time.

I looked at Fred on the bed. He looked so peaceful and angelic when he was sleeping. Did I just say that? I thought of the time when we first met. He was so young and juvenile that time. He was always playing pranks and jokes on me. I never really liked him then but as he grew older, he started to mature and he became a perfect gentleman (hehehe).

I decided to leave early to give myself time to beautify myself. I picked my clothes up and headed toward the bathroom. The bathroom was really big! It was nearly as big as the old dorms. A scent of lavender filled the air and it felt like heaven when you stepped inside.

I put on all my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked presentable but my hair was scattered all over my face and my makeup got off. I needed a lot of time before I could look like myself again.

I slowly tiptoed outside and toward the door. I didn't want to wake Fred. I pushed the hair out of my face and breathed a sigh of relief when I was outside. I shut the door ever so quietly behind me. There was a slight sound but I don't think it woke Fred.

I raced down the steps as I thought about the events of the previous night. It seemed so clear and I could remember it well. I smiled just thinking about it. I had just realized, that I Angelina have now my own boyfriend! How cool!

As I entered the common room I thought about how lucky I was to have Fred. He was such a sweet and romantic guy. I remember when he would al-

"Angy?" someone asked in surprise.

I froze in terror. I spun around to come face to face with Katie. My face turned pale, and I couldn't breathe. It was like the memories from last night came all rushing back and it was choking me from guilt.

"What were you doing in the boys dormitories?" she asked coming closer to me.

"Nothing, I wo-woke up e-e-early and de-de-cided to um, take a look at it th-that's all," I stammered, would she figure it out?

"They are just the same as ours, you should have known if you were listening to our conversation last night," she continued coming even closer.

I remained silent. I didn't know what to say.

"You look terrible Angel, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" she demanded her face turning red.

"I told you nothing," I said, sounding more confident then I felt.

"Your hiding something from me, I just know it. Friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. We agreed on that before didn't we?" she asked trying to keep her face straight, but it didn't work because I saw the tears starting to form in her eyes.

She began to run to the portrait opening.

"Fine! I'll tell what's been going on," I screamed. I hated when she threw the "good friends" crap at me.

She wheeled around. And walked to the couch. She sat down. She motioned for me to sit down too. I took the seat opposite her. We glared at each other before I began to speak.

"Fred and I, well we ummmmmm we, how do you say this?"

"Hooked up?" Katie asked.

I nodded I was feeling embarrassed telling this to my best friend.

"Well, finally!" she cried.

"What?" I started to raise my voice.

"Well it's soooo obvious you two had a crush on each other like forever, but never had the guts to say it," she explained.

I just looked at her. Of course she was right?!? It has been too long. Oh well, what's important is now right?

"Do you know what this means?" she asked me suspiciously.

"More troubles? You're gonna tell everyone in the whole school? I doomed? I'm sooo lucky? What?" I asked simultaneously.

"Yes yes, all of that, but another thing. Something important..." Katie replied quickly.

"Well, hurry up and tell me then," I commanded.

She beckoned me to lean closer. When we were face to face, she said,

"You, Fred, Oliver and I CAN DOUBLE DATE.......... OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed.


	5. Tears of Despair

Once again, I thank all those who reviewed my fic and I hope more people will. I'll try my best to make it better for you guys and more INTERESTING.

Ok, here it is.......

**

* * *

Chapter 5- Tears of Despair**

I have a friend with a mouth so big that word about Fred and I spread too quickly. By first period, everyone in the castle knew about what they called the "latest gossip."

How did I know this? You ask. Well... From the moment I stepped out of the Gryffyndor common room, a group of Ravenclaw girls passing by erupted into a fit of giggles. All the way down to the great hall, people kept whispering and giggling when they saw me or making remarks like, "Good job Johnson," or "Why him?" and even "Good luck with him Johnson." I could've strangled Katie when I saw her triumphant, grinning face at the Gryffyndor table. Of course, I just gritted my teeth, ignored her and went on eating my breakfast grumpily.

Fred came about five minutes after me and by the look on his face, he wasn't so happy either.

"Can I talk to you in private Angelina?" he asked eyeing me discontentedly.

I got up from my seat and followed Fred. He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside faster. At the sight of this, Draco Malfoy started howling and cheering. Crabbe and Goyle copied what he was doing (as such faithful companions) and the rest of the Slytherin table followed along. I felt my cheeks going red and my inside squirming around. I turned sideways, to see Fred glaring angrily at Malfoy and the Slytherins. Minutes later the whole great hall was so noisy and Professor Mcgonagall had to give Draco Malfoy detention. He really deserved it.

Fred pulled me aside. He had an angry look on his face, which isn't really good, as he doesn't do it often.

"What is going on Angel?" he demanded a reply.

"Ummmm well, I guess everyone found out," I started to say.

"How did everyone know then?" he said glaring angrily at me.

"Well, Katie caught me coming from the boys dormitories and well....." I didn't continue.

"Why didn't you lie?" he asked.

"Do you expect me to lie to my best friend? Maybe you do that, BUT I DON'T!" I shouted, losing my temper.

"Isn't that what you've been doing until way back?" he said keeping his cool.

"WHAT? NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME A LIAR?" I bellowed.

"Angel, when this relationship started, I expected that each of us would care more about each other than anything else. I expected you to do everything in your power to hide it," he explained clenching his right hand into a fist.

"What is the point of hiding it anyway Fred! Do you not want to be with me? Are you ashamed or something? I want you to know Fred, that I can easily end this relationship as easily as we started it," I said. I was not thinking of the words that were being blurted out of my big mouth.

"You know what Angel, MAYBE WE SHOULD END THIS! I DON'T THINK THIS IS GOING TO WORK! I WONDER WHY I EVEN LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He screamed at me, finally losing his confidence.

The words hit me like a truck and I collapsed to the ground. Had it all been for nothing? The world was spinning around me. I couldn't stand up, I couldn't believe it. Fred knelt beside me.

"Are you ok? That came out all wrong." He tried to say.

He tried pulling me up but I pushed his hand away. I stared at the ground unable to look into the eyes I loved so much. Had he really felt that way? How could I have been so stupid? I felt really hurt and heart broken. I couldn't explain the feeling. The feeling when someone you really love, doesn't love you back. I tried to hold on to the tears, I tried to hold them back. I couldn't. They started pouring out, without any warning. The tears of despair that I never wanted to have.

"Angel, please don't cry," Fred said comfortingly.

He tried to bend down and kiss me on the head but I just pushed him away. I never wanted to see his face again because I knew that I would never forget how he hurt me so. I stood up and ran all the way up to the owlery tears never ending, never stopping. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible and I guess he knew that cause he didn't follow me.

I pushed the door open to the owlery. Luckily no one was there. The owls opened their eyes one by one to look if their owners had come in but once they saw me they shut their eyes again. All except one, Princess. I rushed to a corner and sat down holding my knees towards my chest. I rocked back and forth.

Princess sensed that something was wrong and left her perch beside Hedwig. She flew so gracefully and landed on my shoulder. She rubbed her face against mine and I could feel her feathers against my cheek, so soft, so peaceful. It really did make me feel better and the tears stopped. I stroked Princess' feathers as I thought about Fred. And then, once again the tears poured out. Would it happen every time I thought about him?

I stayed in the owlery for as long as I could remember. Great, it was the first day and already I was missing my classes. I just couldn't go down there and face all of the horrible stares that have been coming my way since this morning. I was sure the news about our fight was already being spread through out the school. I became more depressed at the thought.

Suddenly, the door to the owlery opened and Harry stepped inside.

"Hey," he said not looking at me.

The letter he was holding, it had the word "Snuffles written on it. I wondered who he was. Harry saw me looking at the letter and hid it behind his back.

"Were you here since breakfast?" he asked sitting down beside me.

I nodded.

"Wow Ange, you've missed 4 periods of classes and lunch, aren't you hungry, or worried? The professors have been looking for you all day."

"I don't care," I replied, my voice a little hoarse from all the talking.

"Well, I do have some good news that might cheer you up," he said getting up.

He called to the top for Hedwig. She came swooping down and landed on his shoulder. She held out her right leg. Harry tied the letter to it.

"Take this to Snuffles, ok Hedwig?" He said looking at the owl.

Hedwig just hooted in reply. I think she meant that she understood who to give it to.

As Hedwig flew out the window and out of sight, I eyed Harry waiting for the good news to come.

"See, Oliver Wood told Professor Mcgonagall that he would be retiring from being Quidditch Captain this year. He said he would be too busy with his N.E.W.T.S. coming up," Harry began.

"I'd bet everything I had that he'd be too busy with Katie, not his N.E.W.T.S."I remarked

"I thought of that too, but hey, what can we do?" Harry commented.

"Hey guess who's next in line to be quidditch captain?" he asked me excitedly.

I still asked, "Who?" even though I knew who it was already. Why would he be telling me if it wasn't ME?

"You, Duh!" he exclaimed unbelievably.

I just smiled at him. I felt better. I WOULD BE QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN! But hey, that just meant more work right? But it still made me fell better.

"You're right," I told Harry, "You did make me feel better. I think I'm ready to go out now," I reported.

"Great!" Harry said smiling.

He pushed his glasses up to his nose. He actually opened the door for me. And I stepped out.

It wasn't so bad. When some students passed by, they only waved or came to give me a hug. I guess they felt sorry for me. I avoided the Slytherins' taunts of, "Angy and Weasely, sitting on a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I knock them out but a kept my fist right beside me. I made my way up to the portrait of the Pink Fat Lady.

I told her the password, "shockpuffit." She swung to the side and revealed a hole leading to the Gryffyndor Common Room. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in their favorite spot with their heads together. Cooking up another scheme I suppose.

I kept staring at them trying to hear what they were talking about. When I bumped into someone. I turned and quickly said, "Sorry." Wrong idea. It was Fred carrying a pile of books, headed off to his next lesson. Once I saw him, my vision became blurry again and my eyes filled with tears. I ran towards my dormitory, knocking Fred on the way. I ran up the steps and bursted into my room. I jumped on the bed and sobbed into my pillow. I just knew it would never be the same without Fred.


	6. The Promise

Hello to one and all.... yuck so corny! nywayz............. I really thank all those who keep reviewing...........sorry I'm so annoying that I keep on thanking you. Evilevergreen and Luvin'-it (Bea) thanks so so so so so so so so so so much.... To evilevergreen, don't worry, more will come and that is not the end. I really made it that way so that the two would become closer and love each other more.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- The Promise 

I didn't attend anymore of my classes that day. People kept knocking on my door begging me to come out but I simply couldn't. I had an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach of hunger and pain. I couldn't bear it any longer. I knew that sooner or later, I was gonna crack. I cried myself to sleep that night, dreaming about Fred the whole time.

I woke up in the middle of the night wrapped up in my blanket and sweating all over. There was nothing I could do to forget him. It would be him and only him for the rest of my life. I had one shot at love but I lost it. I just let go of it. away it floated like a balloon happily released into the air. I decided to take a night stroll. I needed some fresh air. I didn't care anymore if the prefects caught me. I put on my fluffy pink rabbit slippers and made my to the door.

I opened the door to my dorm. Cool air rushed in. I quietly scuttled down the steps leading to the common room. The fire was still blazing when I got there but luckily, everyone had gone to bed early that night, or so I thought.

I could hear the Pink Fat Lady snoring from inside. It was going to be hard to get by her. I slowly pulled the portrait to the side. The snoring stopped................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ I held still and I held my breath in. the snoring began once again. I my breath out in a long puff. I continued to open the portrait door ever so slowly, until a hole was revealed. I stepped through it, not even bothering to close it again. I went hallway after hallway.................. Sprinting up and down the long flights of stairs but at last I had gotten to the main doors that lead to the field. THE DOOR WAS LOCKED.

How unlucky! But wait! I had remembered a spell that Hermione Granger was teaching Harry. What was it? Amohara? No that's not right. Aharaloca? Not that either. I racked my brain for the spell searching the deepest corners of my memories. I desperately needed that spell. ALOHAMORA! That was it!

I took my wand out and pointed it to the lock.

"Alohamora!" I cried out softly.

The locked obeyed me and fell to the floor making a loud clanging noise. Oh no.

Mrs. Norris appeared moving towards me. Her yellow eyes sunk into my brown guilty ones. She purred softly. In any minute Filch would be here. He was always attached to his cat. I quickly opened the doors and rushed outside just as Filch came stalking in.

"What is it my sweet?" he asked bending down to rub the cat's filthy back.

I didn't hear anymore. I didn't want to. It was too disgusting. I ran off in a jog. I could feel the air rush against my cheeks. I regretted not bringing my coat. I decided to go to the lake. I wanted to wade my feet in the water. I didn't mind the giant squid, at least I had some company.

You wouldn't believe who I saw there, his shoes and socks off, wading his feet in the shallow part off the lake. I guess you know... Fred!

"What are you doing here?" I asked glaring angrily at him.

Why did he always have to be where I was?

He turned his head around and stared at me blankly.

"Are you following me or something?" I demanded an answer. I put my hands on my hips.

"For what its worth... yeah," he told me. Turning his head back to the lake.

"Yeah? Well why?" I asked sitting beside him.

"I just felt like going on a stroll, that's all. I somehow knew you would too," he explained.

I began taking my slippers off. I dipped my feet in the icy cool depths of the lake.

"I needed to think, if what I did a while ago was right you know," he continued.

Where was this conversation going? I swayed my feet in the water curiously.

"I came to the conclusion that I was stupid a while ago, and..." he stopped.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, I hoped you would forgive me and forget it happened," he said looking at me hopefully.

"I couldn't sleep. And I couldn't stop thinking about you because you meant so much to me," he said.

"Me too," I muttered.

"So will you forgive me then?" he asked eyeing me.

"I don't know," I answered. What was I doing? Of course I forgave him but something inside me said he isn't worth it.

"You hurt me Fred, and it was hard to accept that," I continued.

"But I promise that I would never hurt you again. This experience has shown me that you mean more to me than anything in this world," he tried to say.

That was sweet. And romantic too.

"Do you promise?" I asked him.

I didn't even wait for an answer. I knew what he would say. I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek as a sign to say that I forgave him. He was stunned. When he finally got out of his trance, he hugged me as tight as he could.

"I just never want to let go of you ever again," he told me.

"I will keep my promise, I promise,"

I was so happy. I felt so relieved. Now that we were ok, I felt how tired and sleepy I was as well as hungry. I laid my head on Fred's lap and slept. I see he didn't mind, because he let me continue. I fell asleep so peacefully. As Fred put his arms around me and kissed my on the forehead, I was so glad to once again be in the arms of my love.


	7. No Fred

How'd you like it? Review?!?

* * *

Chapter 7 - No Fred 

I woke up the next morning because apparently someone was poking me in my right shoulder. I didn't get up from my soft bed (the grass) and my comfortable pillow (Fred's lap). I felt the surroundings all around me. It was really peaceful out here. It was only now that I really appreciated it. I think it was because it brought back memories of the previous night. Wow! If I thought it was cold in the night, in the morning, it was colder than cold. I shivered and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I saw that the sun had not fully risen yet. It was too early to be up. Even so, I got up and stretched my arms. Fred was still asleep.

I turned to look at who had woken me. I was surprised to see only the bottom of that person. I tilted my head up and stared into the eyes of Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He put his finger up to his lips. I guess he didn't want to wake Fred just yet. He motioned for me to follow him. I looked at Fred. I didn't really want to leave him alone here but I still followed Hagrid. He was leading me to the hut where he lived. He took such big steps that I had to run to keep up with him. He stopped and when I caught up (panting really hard and gasping for breath, you should know) I stared at him puzzlingly.

He opened the door to his cabin and ushered me inside. I glanced one more time at Fred, he was only a mere shape by the water's edge. I felt so far away from him. I looked away. I stepped inside Hagrid's hut and the warmness coming from the fireplace nearby blanketed over me. I sat down on one of his huge chairs, my feet didn't even touch the floor. Hagrid sat on the chair in front of me and pulled the table closer to us.

"Tea, Ms. Angelina?" Hagrid asked.

"Sure," I replied watching him grab two cups (rather dirty) from the cupboard.

He poured us both some tea and he handed me mine. I began to drink. It tasted a bit odd but it was all right. Hagrid drank his whole cup in one gulp.

"Why'd you bring me here Hagrid?" I began to say.

He wiped his lips and said, "Fer some tea." He looked at the floor while saying it. it was a sign that he was lying.

"I believe there is more to it than that," I remarked giving him a look.

He didn't speak and poured himself some more coffee.

"Hagrid......." I told him.

"Ok, ok. I saw yer two last night. I heard te rumor too ye know. I think I may 'ave not been the only one's who saws yer, and ye know tha' its against the rules to be out ther' a' night,"

"Who'd you see looking at us?" I asked nervously.

"Well...." Hagrid didn't wanna say.

"Tell me Hagrid," I demanded.

"Alrigh'. Ye know tha' Malfoy got detention righ'?"

"Yeah, HE SAW US?" I wanted an answer immediately. I slammed my cup on the table.

"No, no. Malfoy didn't see yer," Hagrid explained.

"Who did then?" I mumbled, embarrassed that I lost my temper so easily.

"Snape was givin' him detention and well....... He saw yers," Hagrid blurted out.

I looked away. Reunited with Fred and already we were going to get detention. Who knows? Fred might even get expelled for all the things he's done. Remember Angelina, he was a prankster before. Can't change that.

"If yer should know er Ange, he went back up to the castle immediately afterwards," Hagrid said, trying to comfort me by rubbing my shoulder.

"Why'd we leave Fred there? Dumbledore can come anytime and see that it was true!" I screamed.

"I figured I'd wake you 'cause you wer' more well righ' minded than Fred. The professors will take it easy on 'im 'cause he's done a lot before, don't wo"

I didn't wanna hear what Hagrid had to say. I busted out of his cabin as quickly as possible and ran towards the lake. It was the fastest that I had ever ran. I wasn't out of breath and even if I was, I didn't care. All I cared about was Fred and only Fred.

I collapsed to the ground when I saw what I saw. I teared and sobbed and cried. It was all my fault. I could and would never forgive myself. I had done what was the mostly the end of Fred's life in Hogwarts. I can't ever accept it because by the lake, near the water's edge, all I could see was my pink bunny slippers and **no Fred.**


	8. In Love

:D

* * *

Chapter 8- In Love 

Where could he be? I searched frantically all around me. I spun around and blinked several times just to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating.

I wasn't.

He was really gone. What had happened to him? Had Snape taken him inside the castle? I didn't wanna believe it. This was possibly the last day of Fred's life at Hogwarts. And it was all my fault.

I tried to run, but I couldn't.

I slumped down to the ground. My legs couldn't support me cause they felt like jello. My whole body was tingling from misery and anger as well.

I stared out to the horizon as the sun began to rise. It was a hazy picture as tears began forming into my eyes. The cool glistening surface of the lake which usually calmed me, didn't.

A tear slid down my cheek. I brushed it off.

How could it be that I let this happen.

How? Why?

I felt like the whole world was against me. Nothing went right in my life. Whenever I was happy, sadness would come anyway.

There was no hope left for me. I knew that Fred was a trouble maker and that he was to be expelled anytime he was caught doing something wrong. He was improving a lot. I could see that.

He wasn't disobeying school rules anymore. And he was doing so well until NOW...

It was because of me.

He wouldn't have gotten into trouble if it weren't for me. He wouldn't have been out here last night, if it weren't for me.

I WAS TO BLAME FOR EVERYTHING!

Someone squeezed my shoulder tightly.

"Hagrid, I don't wanna talk right now ok?" I said burying my face in my hands.

I was so frustrated.

"What are you talking about Angel?" he asked from behind me.

Wait! That voice didn't belong to Hagrid!

I jumped up and faced to the back. It was Fred!

I knew this time that my mind was playing tricks on me again. Or so I thought. How could it be Fred? He was expelled now, remember?

"Go away you stupid hallucination!" I cried at it.

I flung my arm at it. The Fred hallucination stepped back.

I grumpily sat down on the grass. I shaked my head from side to side. I was going crazy!

"Hallucination?" the hallucination asked dumbfoundedly.

He crossed his arms. Or should I say "IT."

"Angelina, I'm not a hallucination and I asked Hagrid's help a while ago," he explained.

Huh?

I lifted my head up to see his face. He looked pretty real for a hallucination.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I stared out again to the horizon.

Nah. It couldn't be Fred. Could it?

"I asked Hagrid to pull you away for a second so I could get you these," he replied, handing me a boquet of flowers.

It was really Fred.

"I got up extra early to sneak in the Greenhouse. The flowers are called po" he couldn't continue.

His voice was muffled by my giant hug and squeeze.

I was so happy. So relieved.

I cried to him and I cried.

It was really him.

"What's wrong Angel? Are you allergic to that kind of flower? I could get new ones," he offered.

"Oh Fred! I was so scared so so so- worried," I stuttered to him bettween sobs.

"Worried about what?" he asked me, stroking my hair gently to calm me down.

It worked. I stopped crying. But I was still sniffling. I didn't let go of him. He squeezed me tighter.

"Ha-hagrid said that Professor Snape saw you and..and.." I didn't wanna continue. I didn't wanna remember.

I saw Fred smile.

"Yes, yes. Good cover up wasn't it?" he jokingly asked me.

"Cover sniff**** up?" I questioned.

I looked straight into his eyes.

"It was all part of the plan, babe," he remarked.

THAT WAS SO SO... FRED!

I let go of the tight embrace we were sharing. I hit him on the shoulder with my fist.

He winced in pain.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again!" I ordered.

"Promise me," I said again.

He remained quiet, nursing his painful shoulder.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED FRED WEASELY!" I yelled at him.

I put my hands on my hips. I looked at him sternly. I tapped my foot on the ground.

"Well?" I demanded a reply.

"Ok, ok. I promise. Sorry Angel, I didn't mean to scare you," he tried to say, "Why'd you care so much anyway?" he asked mockingly.

I didn't reply. You and I both know the answer.

I cared for Fred. I knew that, You knew that and HE knew that! He just wanted to hear me say it. What a big headed freak!

He put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot on the ground. He was trying to imitate me.

"Well?" he asked in a girlish tone of voice.

"I can't tell you," I simply replied.

"Why is that?" he looked at me.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

Ugh. I got irritated easily. And he knew that. He continued to mock me until I couldn't take it anymore. And any longer.

"I LOVE YOU! I CARE FOR YOU, OK? There, I said it. Are you happy?" I said, truly annoyed at what I had admitted.

Fred's expression turned serious. He lowered his hands from his hips. I smiled at me.

"I love you too Angel," he told me, blushing, "I can't stand not being around you every day, every hour, every minute and every second of my life. I thought angels were only found in heaven. What are you doing down here then?" he said.

Oh my gosh. That was sooooooo sweet.

I embraced him once more. I rubbed my face against his chest. There was this chemistry between us that I couldn't explain.

Or anyone can't explain.

Even the smartest people on earth can't explain it.

He kissed me on the head and flung his arms around my neck.

I laid my head down on his shoulder. I closed my eyes I wanted to remember every single detail of this happy moment.

I finally let go after what seemed like hours. I was sad that it couldn't last forever.

I held his hand and we both walked towards the lake.

I grabbed my pink buny slippers and wore it on my feet.

I smiled at Fred he smiled back. There wasn't a word said on that trip back to the castle. There was just this feeling that did all the talking.

You have probably felt it already if you have ever been in LOVE.


	9. Third Year Memory

I've decided that I'm making my fic now jave two POVS (point of views). Onw noe for Fred and Angelina. I will be switching between both POVS from now and then.

Let's get things started............ Fred's POV now first.

* * *

Chapter 9- Third Year Memory 

**(Fred's POV):**

I really fooled Angelina a while ago.

WOO-HOO! Way to go Fred.

Sometimes I amaze even myself with my sneaky plans.

Angelina smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She was really pretty.

I made a move. I pretended to stretch and I put my arm around her back. She smiled slightly, not wanting me to notice.

We walked back up to the castle. I was trying to act cool all the way. I seemed relaxed (I hope) but my insides were really squirming and I wasn't feeling as confident as I showed.

It was quite a long trip up to the castle and although I felt insecure being alone with HER, I wasn't happy when it ended.

My arm was still around her back when we walked up the stone steps to the castle. She held me back at the door.

"What's wrong Angel?" my voice came out in a hoarse whisper. It was pretty obvious that I was nervous.

She didn't seem to notice. She slowly pulled my hand away from her back.

"Nothing," she replied, "Just don't want the Slytherins to see us again." She shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Yeah, I guess she was right. A put my hands obediently behind my back.

"I think that we should pass some other way," I sugessted.

She nodded, "The others might see us and wonder where we've been. Do you know any secret way up to the castle?"

I thought about really hard. I was sure there was one somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I knew all secret passages to escape from the castle but I wasn't familiar with any to get back in.

It didn't seem important to get in the castle before. If only I had that Marauders Map George and I gave Harry last year. Darn it! I knew I shouldn't have ever given it to him!

"There isn't one, is there?" Angelina said gloomily.

I kissed her on the forehead. "I can't think of any just this moment, Angel," I calmly reported.

Angelina sighed. "It was more fun in the past years when you still had that Marauder's Map," she exclaimed.

Then, I remembered something. It just went off in my brain. Angelina had said everything that made me remember it.

I quickly grabbed her hand without saying a word. I dragged her down the steps and walked for a while keeping close to the side of the castle.

I stopped when we reached the statue of the great Godric Gryffyndor. I let go of Angelina's hand (not like I wanted to) and began searching around the statue, feeling around for the button that opened the passageway.

"Fred? What are you looking for?" Angelina asked me.

I didn't reply, cause I had found it. I pressed it hard. It was a tad rusty and there was dirt but it worked anyway.

The wall behind the statue opened noisily and revealed a hole. I grinned at Angelina.

"It leads right to the bathroom beside the Gryffyndor Common Room," I said happily.

Angelina jumped for joy, "I knew I could trust in you."

She pecked me right on the cheek. I went red.

"How'd you remember?" she asked me, horrified at what she had done. She stepped away from me.

"Well, when you said something about the past years, I remembered the time we both went secretly out of the castle to well um........." I began.

"I don't remember that, please continue," she pleaded.

I thought. Would I remind her? Well yeah, I guess. She has the right to remember.

"Well we.............ummmmmmmm........see........." I couldn't do it.

She looked at me.

"It was our first "date," right?" she eyed me curiosly.

I nodded, "We were only third year then."

I hoped that she wouldn't remember the rest of it. It was too embarrasing for me.

She nodded. She remembred I knew she did.

"I'm sorry for that time, ok? I didn't fell the same way about you that time yet," she apologized, not looking me straight in the eye.

"I forgive you Angel. What matters is now, right?" I tried to blurt out.

"Oh Fred!" she cried again.

She gave me a hug and I couldn't breathe. What was with girls and these mushy scenes?

"How can you be so understanding? How could you forgive me for that time?" she grumbled to me. Tears were coming out of her eyes again.

And why do they get so emotional?

Even so, I stroked Angelina's hair once more.

"There is only one answer to that question Angel. I loved you and that's all there was to it. Someone in love will do anything for their loved one even if it means giving away the most important thing in their life. At that time, the one I had to give away was you and I did it cause I loved you. Haven't you noticed how I've been trying to catch your attention ever since that time? I wanted you to fall for me too, and I guess my wish came true," I rattled on.

"Oh Fred! I just love you so so much! Don't ever leave me ok?" She sobbed into my shirt.

"I would never do that," I promised.

"Heck, we can plan our wedding this early," I joked.

She laughed. I was happy when she was happy. I liked that I could make her smile.

I saw that her tears dried off and that she stopped crying.

PHEW! Close one! What would they have said if they saw her crying like that?

She smiled at me again. I most definitley smiled back. She grabbed my arm as if she was clinging on to it for dear life.

We started going toward the opening in the wall. There were many flights of stairs to climb. To add to the heaviness of this task, all the way up to the common room, we were blanketed in darkness.

I couldn't see Angelina's beautiful face anymore. It was pretty dull all the way up. We didn't speak, I guess we were both concentrating on not falling. It was too dark to see.

Then, I suddenly bumped into a stone wall. Ouch! I rubbed my nose. I kicked the wall in frustrated.

Angelina let go of my arm. She began searching around the wall for a button or something.

It took her quite a long time to find it. But she didn't.

She gave me a sigh.

"Here Angel, I'll help you look," I offered.

I saw the faint outline of her head shaking.

"No," she began, "I've searched everywhere, it's no use."

I heard a slapping sound. I think Angelina was smacking herself in the head with her hand. She was trying to remember.

She stopped. She reached across me and pushed something on the wall beside me.

The wall swung forward revealing a hole. I shielded my eyes from the bright light. The whole Gryffyndor Common Room stood before me.

How did she remember? Has she not forgotten about before?

We stepped out. The softness of the carpet seemed to massage my sore toes.

I looked at her. She had a triumphant smile on her face.

"How did you rememeber?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "I haven't forgotten Fred," she calmly replied.

"So you do remember? Why didn't you say so?" I tried to ask her.

"I will always remember. Always keep that in mind Fred. Every moment I spend with you is kept safe and never forgotten in here," she said pointing to her chest, where her heart was.

I kept quiet. So she did love me then. In third year I mean. Then why'd she turn me down?

"Why didn't you tell me the truth before?" I forced a reply from her.

She looked at me.

"I won't lie to you Fred. I have loved you forever.... Since I met you I mean. It's just that I wasn't ready that time. We were too young you know. But I did regret that decision I made that time," she gulped

"Did you even know that I always go to your dorm every night and lie beside you?" she eyed me.

No, I didn't. They did always tell me that I was a heavy sleeper.

I shook my head.

Angelina gave a laugh. And shook her head as well.

"I should have known," she grumbled.

I smiled. So like Angelina.

I walked over to her and took a pinch at her cheeks. She pulled my fingers off. She gave an irritated growl but laughed just the same.

"I'll go put my coat in the closet," I started.

I took off my coat and began walking toward the closet.

I opened the door. I didn't even get to put my coat in. I gagged at what I saw.

"Fred? What's wrong?" Angelina asked.

She began walking towards me.

She froze at the sight. She grabbed my shoulders in surprise.

"Who is it?" I managed to say.

The person turned over and I saw that there were two of them.

We both gasped as we saw who it was and as we figured what they had done.


	10. Secret Admirer

Ok?!? Am I keeping you in too much suspense?

This is Angelina's POV cause it's easier to describe the scene through her point of view.

* * *

Chapter 10- Secret Admirer 

**(Angelina's POV)**

There were definitley two people. One girl and one boy. They were wrapped together in a tight squeeze and their lips were still together. They didn't know that Fred and I had spotted them.

I made sure I was sure about what I was seeing. I knew those rubber shoes all too well. Pink with stipes? Now, who do I know that loves the color pink?

OH MY GOSH!

It's Alicia! But who's the guy?

I nudged Fred. "I know the girl's Alicia but who's the guy?" I asked him in a whisper.

Fred looked closer at the figure beside Alicia. His eyes opened wide in terror. I saw in his eyes that he wanted to scream.

"BLOODY HELL!!! That's GEORGE!" he screamed.

The couple in the closet awoke with the volume of Fred's voice. They both turned over. I was right about Alicia and Fred was right too, It WAS George.

I pulled Fred aside quickly before the two spotted us.

"Are you awake Licia?" George asked sleepily, still not noticing the shadows of Fred and I near the doorway.

"Yeah," Alicia replied sin a sleepy tone as well, "That was amazing George. Even better than last year." She told him in a dreamy yet happy voice.

I didn't even wanna think about what was "amazing." It was too gross........... Alicia and George......who would've guessed? So that explained their mysterious disapperances in the last year.

Fred coughed as if he was choking. He fell down on the ground howling with laughter.

I heard George and Alicia get up and scurry to the door.

"Fred? Is that you?" George asked, terrified that his brother had heard something.

Fred still was on the floor, in a fit of giggles, as if someone had cast a tickling charm on him.

"W-w-hat di-d-d you he-he-ar bro?" George asked nervously.

The laughing continued but Fred was able to stop for sometime. His face was read and he had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. He got up.

"I heard enough bro," he explained to George patting him on the shoulder, "Alicia? Tough one man," he joked.

"He-he. Thanks a lot Fred," George said sarcastically.

"Wait, if you are here, then Angelina must be here too," Alicia tried to analyze.

She looked everywhere searching for me. Then she looked in my direction. I slumped even more behind the door.

_Squeak._

The sound of the door gave me away.

"Angelina?" Alicia cried.

I stepped out, "Fine, fine. You got me ok?" I rolled my eyes.

I walked toward the three of them. I stopped beside Fred.

"I never knew Miss I-always-follow-the-rules, could do a naughty thing like that! Shame on you Miss Alicia.... Or should I start calling you Mrs. Weasely?" I teased her.

She glared at me angrily. I smiled. It was always fun to taunt Alicia.

Fred put his arm around me.

"Are you trying to catch up to us? Come on Angel, we better hurry if we are gonna beat these guys to it," Fred mocked.

We were both being so mean!

"Yeah," I continued for him, "Sorry to bother you, please continue on..." I said to annoy them again.

The two looked at each other and then at us, their eyes in cold angry stares.

"Come on Angel, I'll walk you to your dormitory. Or maybe the stairs of your dormitory," he offered.

He grabbed my hand and we setted off leaving George and Alicia behind.

We started towards the stairs of the girls' dormitories. When we got there, Fred stopped.

"I'll be waiting down here when you're done changing. Wanna walk together to first period?" he asked me, avoiding my eyes.

"Sure Fred," I calmly confirmed his offer.

I kissed him on the head. He smiled at me. He released my hand and I hurried up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Fred stopped me.

I froze then looked back at him. His cheerful grin was gone.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He started to say, "I miss you already."

His playful grin came back once he said it.

"Me too," I said.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. It was only now that I realized I was still in my pajamas.

I opened the door to my room to find everything fixed. The house elves must have came in earlier today.

I quickly dug into my bag for a good outfit to wear. I pulled everything out of my bag and scattered it everywhere as I searched for ther perfect outfit.

I finally decided on a blue spaghetti strap top and my favorite faded jeans. I also took out my watch, a hair scrunchie and the necklace Fred gave me last christmas. It had a heart pendant with the letter _A_ carved on in the center. It was a long time since I had worn it.

I gathered all the things I needed and stuffed the rest in my duffel bag messily. The bag was worn out already. I neede to buy a new one.

I carried my stuff to the bathroom, where I took a shower then did my make up. I wasn't fond of makeup but this time was different. I had to look good to impress Fred.

I wore my watch on my wrist. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I grabbed a brush and began combing my hair. Suddenly, I heard a noise. A noise outside. It was the door opening. And then closing.

I ran hurriedly outside. I surveyed the room, the person who entered was gone. And she (I suspected cause no boys were allowed in here) left something on my bed.

I grabbed it and sat down on the comfy matress. It wasn't a parcel at all. It was a bouquet of roses, red roses.

There was a card on the front. _Angelina _was written on the envelope. I tore it off and pulled the card inside out.

It said:

To You 

_From me_

_Hope you like it_

There wasn't a name from who it came from it just said, **_secret admirer._**


	11. Confused

Read and Review!

But first I'd like to thank my friends especially Bea (luvin' it) for giving me inspiration to write this fanfic. Thanks so much to Bea, who was definitley the source of my ideas.

Chapter 11- Confused 

**(Angelina's POV)**

This was all ridiculous. Practically everyone knew that there wouldn't be anyone in my heart except for Fred. Why would he even try to take his place?

It was all flattering, very flattering, but hey, who dare go against Fred?

A guy supposedly asked someone allowed in the girl's dormitories to put it here for him. But the question is,

"Who?" I thought out loud.

I smelled the roses. They smelled beautiful and fragrant. It was wrapped in a purple paper designed with hearts. This probably cost a fortune!

_Beep beep!_

My watch alarm went off. I took a look at it. OH NO!

I had only 10 minutes left to get to classes. I laid the flowers gently on my bed, I would it examine it more later.

I grabbed my hair scrunchie and inserted it in my bag. I wore my shoes quickly and tugged at the pink laces.

Rapidly, I swung my bag around my shoulder. I didn't even bother to wear my robe. I just hung it over my left arm and rushed out the door.

I closed it shut behind me and ran down the stairs as quickly as possible.

**(Fred's POV)**

I glanced nervously at my watch. It was 5 minutes to 8:00. Where could Angelina be?

Why do girls take such a long time in the bathroom? Why do the guys always have to wait? They looked the same anyway whe-

"Fred! I am sooo sorry!" Angelina cried.

She looked gorgeous.

I guess it was worth it that they took a long time getting ready.

"It's just right for the guy to wait on a gorgeous girl anyways," I smiled at her.

She blushed. She didn't keep eye contact with me. She sighed.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked, tilting her head up for me to see.

I didn't even hear the answer before I knew that there was definitely something bothering Angelina.

**(Angelina's POV)**

Should I tell him about the roses? How would he react to it?

I decided I wouldn't tell him. It was something that Fred would never want to hear. A guy.... Another guy who wanted me. It would be too perplexing for him.

I forced a smile on my face.

"Nothing's wrong Freddy," I said in a baby voice, trying to get him to forget about it.

He looked at me suspisciously and turned his head the other way.

"If you say so," he told me, beginning to walk toward the common room opening.

I followed him. I looked him in the eye.

He kept a serious face. I felt a bomb explpode inside my head.

I didn't want Fred to be angry with me. It wasn't my fault.

I need advice guys! Put it in your reviews!

WHAT WILL I DO?


	12. Gloomy

Angelina------------------------- troubled and confused

Chapter 12- Gloomy 

I made up my mind, to stick to my decision. I didn't want Fred to go ballastic on me. I tried to smile at him again, but I could feel my guilty conscience urging me to tell him.

I gotta keep strong. I took a deep breath.

"Shall we go then Freddy kins?" I asked him in the sweetest voice possible.

I clung on to his waist like a child.

He looked down at me suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, pretending I didn't know.

I gulped. Somehow, Fred always knew if something was bothering me.

I let go of his waist, ready to face him.

"Well..............." he began, "Oh, nevermind."

"What's the use of arguing, right?" he told me, giving me his toothy grin.

He swung his arm casually around my shoulder.

"We're going to be unfashionably late Miss Johnson," he said.

"It wouldn't be a good start for an excellent student like you," he said, careful not to tease me.

Drat! I glanced at my watch. We still had 5 minutes to go. I removed Fred's arm.

I gave him a look, he began running at full speed out of the portrait hole and into the hallway.

I wore my robe quickly and followed him out the door. I could see him way ahead of me. I panted as I ran to keep up. I saw his feet disappear as he turned a corner.

I ran up and down, down and up, until I reached the Transfiguration classroom. I stopped outside the door. Fred was nowhere to be seen.

I opened the door frantically. I saw the familiar faces of my fellow Gryffyndors and some Ravenclaws, with whom we had this class with. They were frantically copying some reminders about classroom rules on the board.

Professor Mcgonagall was always so prompt.

I also saw the hard cold stare of a cat on Professor Mcgonagall's table. It was definitely an animagus. It was her. I knew from the familiar shape of her eyes. They looked just like her spectacles.

I quickly scurried to my seat as Professor Mcgonagall slowly transformed to her usual apperance.

She walked over to my table and stared at me sadly.

"Miss Johnson, may I speak to you after class?" she whispered loudly in ear.

I nodded miserably.

I became gloomy all of a sudden. But what about Fred? I thought right away. I guess I was just obsessing too much over him.

I looked for him all around as Professor Mcgonagall went back to her desk.

I saw him copying notes from the board, just like everyone. He was seated in front, beside George.

How'd he get here so quickly? Well, I guess I should expect that from him, he practically knew every secret passageway in the school.

I took out my quill and a roll of parchment from my bag. I began copying myself.

* * *

I gruntled in disgust.

There was so much to do! I layed out everything I had to do on a table in the common room.

1000 word essay on rules of animagus registry in the Ministry of Magic for Transfiguration, 3 page homework on the uses of unicorn's fur for Potions, a 1 page report on werewolves for Defense Against the Dark Arts and practice the summoning charm for Charms.

On top of it all, Professor Mcgonagall wanted to talk to me about my concentration on her subject and in my other classes. She was very concerned with me since she said I've lost my focus on my lessons.

She also told me that the first quidditch match would be early, for Professor Trelawney predicted showers althroughout January and February.

Jeez.

That old troll strikes again.

I posted a note on the bulletin board for the first practice this Saturday. It seemed so far away still.

I worked on my homework for the entire night, until I was the only one left in the dormitory.

Katie had very early retreated from her load and George left me too. Fred, I hadn't seen since Transfiguration this morning, and Alicia had extra work to do with Professor Binns.

I wondered where Fred was. I wanted to go search for him but it was prohibited to go out of the common room after 9 and it was way past nine.

Was Fred back to doing no good??? That wasn't very good news.

I went back to my practice of the Summoning Charm. It was the last thing I had to do.

"_Accio pillow!"_ I cried pointing my wand at a cushion on the ground.

It zoomed toward me and landed at my feet.

I stomped my feet on the ground in anger.

My spell wasn't strong enough. I slapped my head repeatedly.

Someone stopped me from continuing. I looked at who was still awake.

It was Fred.

"Fred!" I yelled, "Where have you been???" I asked him angrily.

"Sorry Angel, I was just out," he told me.

"What???" I exclaimed. Why would he go out, when he knew it was forbbiden? Didn't he know how easily he could get expelled?

"Now you tell me," Fred started, "Why were you doing that to yourself?"

"I couldn't get the summoning charm right," I explained, remembering what I had to do.

It was like my mind was wiped clean when Fred came. Now what was making me feel that way?

"Try it again Angel," he calmly reassured me.

I took a deep breath. I wasn't gonna give up either.

"_Accio pillow!" _I cried once more.

The pillow came zooming again, but this time I caught it in my right hand.

I looked at Fred. He smiled at me proudly, "See?" he said.

I looked down at the ground, "Thanks," I muttered.

"Now, I think Miss Johnson, you need to get to bed right away. It's too late to be up at this hour," he told me, acting like a know-it-all.

I nudged him with my elbow and started to gather my things. I wouldn't go to sleep just yet, I had to take another look at those roses.

I turned sad again at the thought of those roses. My face became solemn and serious. I couldn't help that I was lying to Fred.

"Angel, you're doing it again," he said, "You're acting uncomfortable again."

He looked at me worriedly. I continued gathering my things. I didn't look at him.

I was done with my things. They were all in my arms.

"Just sleepy," I said, faking a yawn.

"Oh, alright then. Good night Angel," he said, ending the conversation.

He gave a quick kiss and ran up the stairs to his domitory. He seemed upset.

I gloomily went up the stairs to my own dormitory. I opened the door, having difficulty with all the stuff I was holding.

I dumped them on my bed, beside the flowers and another parcel wrapped in red paper.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that! Tell me how to improve! :D 


	13. Will You Tell Me or Not?

Chapter 13- Will You Tell Me or Not? 

**(Angelina's POV)**

I stared at the parcel dumbfounded for a few moments. Another present? FOR ME?

I quickly snapped out of my trance. I grabbed the parcel off the bed and sat down in a beanbag cushion near the door.

I held it firmly in my hands, not wanting to open it, not wanting to know what was inside.

I looked away. I dropped the parcel onto the floor. It landed with a sickening thud. I kicked it under the bed. I couldn't look at it. Not now.

I buried my face in my hands. I rubbed my eyes frantically.

I groaned.

Why did the world seem to hate me? Problems here and there.................. I can't handle this anymore.

Maybe some sleep would get me cured up. It sometimes helps, even though the situation won't be any better in the morning and will probably be worse.

I collapsed onto my bed. I didn't even bother to change into my pajamas. I was too lazy and too tired.

Who knew that 6th year would be so hard? All of the academic challenges and social problems too!

GRRRRRRRRRR!

I felt so frustrated with myself. I didn't and I couldn't get to sleep. I tossed and turned..tossed and turned. My conscience seemed to be bothering me.

The unopened parcel called me from under the bed. It was driving me nuts!

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped down angrily from my bed and reached for the parcel under it.

Once I had it, I tore the glistening red paper off it and felt my present fall onto my lap. It chucked the paper on the floor and took a hold of the present on my lap.

I examined from all views. It was a figure. An angel to be exact. It had white feathery wings that felt so real when I touched it. She was wearing a blue dress with satin shoes and her hair was left down.

She had everything that I had. I realized then that we looked exactly the same. Only the angel had wings and I didn't.

I remembered in third year when I had a blue dress just like the angel's. Who would have kept that in their thoughts all this time?

I let the angel stand on my palm. It was very beautiful.

Suddenly, I felt a switch turn on in my brain. I remembered that time Fred and I were in the grounds..............

I remembered his exact words,

"_**I thought angels were only found in heaven. What are you doing down here then?"**_

A great weight lifted off my chest. It's been Fred all along hasn't it?

Oh great! Fred and his weird sense of humor. I can't believe he would stoop this low as to fool me with a secret admirer gag.

I chuckled to myself. I didn't care if anyone was in the room. I caught Fred and this caused for a celebration!

But no, not tonight. I'll have to deal with Mr. Secret Admirer tomorrow.

I laid the angel gently down on my dresser. It gave a radiant glow in the pale moonlight.

I smiled down at it. I was lucky to have Fred. Even if he could be a little more serious and meaningful to me sometimes. He was the best guy a girl could ever have.

I changed into my pajamas.

It was already 2 in the morning. I only had a few hours to sleep.

With my secret admirer problem solved, I was snoring when I first hit the pillow.

* * *

I got up extra early the next day (believe it or not).

I got only 2 and half hours of sleep, but was gonna be worth it in the morning. Fred was gonna have some explaining to do.

I packed my bag neatly, careful to arrange my books in order. I swung it over my shoulder and made my way down the stairs. I forgot to close my door.

""Fickle Fopple!" I cried pointing my wand at the door.

It shut immediately. I hated that spell. "But it comes in handy sometimes," Professor Flitwick said.

I rushed down the steps. The common room was empty except for Ginny Weasely who was busy finishing her homework.

I was wondering about my things to do this morning when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said hurriedly.

"Mornin' babe," the person said.

I glanced at who it was. Guess.

Yup, you got it. Fred alright.

"Don't mornin' babe me Mr. Weasely!" I scolded him.

"What the heck did I do now?" he said, his grin turning into a scowl.

I knew he was just trying to freak me out.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know stud," I told him.

"About what?" he continued to nag me.

"I know you're the secret admirer Fred!" I declared proudly.

"Secret admirer? What the heck are you talking about Angelina? Did you get enough ret last night?" he asked me starting to look concerned.

"Don't play with me Fred. I know it's you. You're just trying to hide it," I said losing my confidence.

"Look, I would never lie to you, and you have to believe me when I say that I'm not this secret admirer guy, whatever," he explained.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Swear?"

"I swear to my endless love for you. Now, you have to tell me who this guy is," he replied.

I remained silent.

Oh no.

It wasn't him. What do I do?

I've told him.

He's gonna wanna go after this guy now.

"Angel? Will you tell me or not?"


End file.
